The Little Western Wanderer
by Sweets Omega
Summary: In this story from my puphood, I wander a little farther than I have before.


Author's Note: I know her name's "Claw" or "Claws" in the movie, but on Fanpop (my first "online community"), someone mis-identified her as "Scar" very early on in the history of the Alpha and Omega spot there and the name stuck, so most of us from there know her by that name.

* * *

One day, back when I was a pup, I got to wandering. I was busy chasing bugs, not paying attention to where I was. Before long, I was in the Eastern Pack's territory, although I didn't know it at the time.

Scar was out on patrol, and spotted me. I found this out later, since she used her Alpha stealth to follow me very quietly. Meanwhile, I was looking at everything in the wide-eyed wonder only the young have. This was all new to me.

I moved along quickly from place to place, exploring this new area.

After a bit, I suddenly ran into a large red and white wolf. Later on, I found out it was none other than Garth himself. I sat, looked up at him in amazement, laid my ears back, wagged my little tail like crazy, and smiled up at him. "Oh, hi!" I said, "My, you're _SO_ big . . ."

He looked down at me, obviously puzzled as to where I'd come from. "Uhhh . . . Yeah . . . I don't think you're from our pack, but you sure don't belong out here on your own . . ." He reached down and gently picked me up by the scruff of my neck and started trotting along carrying me. My tail was still wagging. I could sense he wouldn't hurt me, so I had no fear.

Garth carried me back to the Eastern Pack's clearing, so his and Scar's dad, Tony, their lead Alpha, could decide what to do with me. Scar came up alongside and accompanied us.

You know how bad Eve can get? Tony was kinda like that at the time. He started snarling and snapping at Garth and Scar, demanding to know why they'd let me stay in their territory. Needless to say, I was pretty badly scared. I started cowering and whimpering. That only seemed to enrage him more.

Then, Scar jumped in front of him and stared him down. "Dad! Can't you see you're scaring the poor pup?!"

He stammered and stuttered, still in a rage, but then he realized his daughter was serious about standing up to him. His mate, Ela, got up and stood by Scar's side, backing her. His hackles slowly went down.

I just want to say this, though: even through my fear, I knew Tony wouldn't have hurt me. If he had, it would have meant certain war between the Eastern and Western packs, and he didn't want to cause that. Also, I learned later, that like all adult wolves I've known, he had a soft spot for pups, even though he'd never have willingly admitted it.

Tony sighed in disgust and growled "All right, then, Scar . . . take her back to her pack. Now!" He turned and walked away, grumbling to himself.

Scar came up to me and gently but firmly said "Come on. Let's go." She started trotting towards the west and I scampered up to trot beside her as fast as my little legs could carry me. She paused for a moment and looked down at me, smiling gently. "So, do you want me to carry you?"

I smiled up at her. "Oh, no thank you, ma'am. I'd rather talk with you as we go along."

She nodded. "All right. Suit yourself. It's a pretty long way back, though. If you start getting tired, you just let me know and I'll be more than glad to carry you."

As we started trotting along again, she glanced down at me. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

I looked up at her, laid my ears back, wagged my little tail, and smiled. "I'm Sweets." Then I tilted my head to the side and blinked up at her. "So your name's Scar, huh? Why'd they give you that name?"

She paused and chuckled. I paused, too, still looking up at her. "You _are_ a curious one, aren't ya, Sweets? Fair enough. Lemme show ya . . ." She lifted one of her forepaws and flexed it, showing her sharp Alpha claws. "Anyone gives me any trouble, I give 'em a scar or two in return." I felt my eyes widen in a combination of fascination and fear.

"Oh . . ." I backed away from her slightly, my tail drooping.

She saw my reaction, put her paw back down, and smiled at me. I knew she was trying to put me at ease, but I saw her sharp teeth and backed away even more, starting to get genuinely scared of this mighty Alpha.

She frowned, and I saw a bit of hurt in her amber eyes. She gently smiled at me again, this time keeping her teeth covered with her lips. Her eyes were filled with compassion. "Sweets, listen to me . . . I'd never hurt a pup, okay? Especially one as cute as you. You have nothing to fear from me."

I felt ashamed. "Awww . . . I'm sorry, Scar. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, Sweets. I just didn't like the idea of a pup being afraid of me. I know I can be pretty scary. I want it that way with adults, though. I don't want 'em to think for even one second that they can intimidate me. 'Cause they can't!" She laughed, showing her sharp teeth again.

This time, though, I knew I was safe, and I chuckled along with her. "Hee-hee!"

We started trotting along again, and Scar escorted me through the Eastern territory, back towards the West, with me asking her questions nearly every step of the way. She was very patient with me, answering when she could, and admitting when she didn't know the answer to something I'd asked, which wasn't very often, I might add. She knew almost everything about the Eastern territory. The only things she refused to answer were questions that might give away information about any weaknesses the Eastern Pack might have. I didn't ask anything like that on purpose, of course - just out of puppish curiosity.

By the time she stopped at the border and howled, asking permission to come into the Western territory, she and I were pretty well at ease with each other. This was the foundation for the friendship she and I would build after the packs united about a year later.

When we got back to the Western den rock, my Mom snarled and glared at Scar, then picked me up in her paws and turned her glare to me. She softened her gaze as she realized I was all right. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, young lady! I was _SO_ worried . . ." She hugged me to her, nuzzling my face, then set me back down. "Now . . . to the den . . . _MARCH!_" She led me to our den, not even bothering to look back at Scar.

That's the only time I ever remember my Mom being rude to anyone, let alone an Alpha, even one from the rival pack. I remember Scar looked a bit hurt at my Mom's reaction to her.

As my Mom was leading me away, I stole a glance back over my shoulder and saw Winston approaching Scar with a smile on his face and his tail slowly wagging. I'd guess he thanked Scar for returning me safely to our pack. I don't know for certain, though, since I was busy keeping up with my Mom.


End file.
